


Brat

by wowie_x



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Name Calling, Sex Toys Under Clothing, alex is a brat and it does fuckin down hill from there tf, fuck buddies, i wrote this instead of sleeping uwuwuwu, this gay as fuck, thomas is a whole sexy asshat, thomas wants to try something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowie_x/pseuds/wowie_x
Summary: Alexander had been snappy and bratty at work for the past couple days and, needless to say, Thomas was fed up.





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> My spelling sucks ass I' m super sorry - Eliza

Alexander had been snappy and bratty at work for the past couple days and, needless to say, Thomas was fed up.  
It had been a week since they had, how did he put this, collided? I mean, that’s basically what had happened. One quick peck on the lips then suddenly they were both unclothed and Thomas was fucking the complete and absolute shit out of Alexander. But shortly after, Alex started acting pretentious and bitchy-er than usual.  
“..And that’s just the tip of the iceberg of he shouldn’t be on the staff!” Alexander squeaks furiously at the branch manager, George. His tan hand makes large and fluttery gestures at Thomas and the Virginian just sighs and rolls his eyes.  
The top recorded lawyers had been called into the conference room by George, to reconsider the new office seating arrangements, but Thomas zoned out and suddenly Alexander was screaming about him again. To be completely honest, Thomas had considered that he and Alex would get along just a bit more considerably after their..endeavor, but just the opposite had happened.  
“Alexander, can we please get back to the topic?” Thomas finally pipes up, raising his head from his hands, and shooting the immigrant an exasperated look.  
Alex’s dark eyes narrow and Thomas just huffs a small laugh, recalling back to when they narrowed at him when he said “You like being under me, don’t you? You always have”.  
“See, and he’s always trying to move me away from important topics?”  
“Alexander,” Aaron Burr, the company's designated pushover, groans. “You ranting about Jefferson is not an important topic.”  
Alex just scoffs and leans back in his armchair with a patronizing smile. “Yeah, you’d think that wouldn’t you Aaron,” He drones, and Thomas’ bored eyes snap up to Alex’s with sudden interest. Alexander’s own eyes were narrowed and he wore a large conceited smirk on his pink lips, staring right at Thomas.  
“You both are complete oxymorons and, to be completely honest,” Thomas’ eyes narrow as if to say “tread lightly”. But Alexander completely misses the hidden warring.  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if Thomas had a finger up your ass right now.”  
Thomas stands instantly, glaring daggers at Alexander. Alex follows immediately after, the only thing preventing them from completely ripping into each other, was the dark table in between them both.  
They fire insults at each other, while the three other men, Aaron, George, and James, shouted at them to calm down.  
“That’s it!” George bellows, slamming a fist on the table and Alex visibly recoils. George rubs his forehead and groans into his hand. “Go home, boys. Go home and cool off and we will talk more on Wednesday when I get back from DC.” Alex shoots an insulting grin at Thomas, which irritates the other man even more. “While I’m gone for the day, Lafayette will be taking my place.” Thomas glares daggers at Alexander, who just beams back and licks his lower lip, driving Thomas almost to insanity. “Meeting,” George sighs. “Adjourned.”  
In a hurry to get home to their families, James, Aaron, and George file out of the room and down the hallway. Alex moves wordlessly to the side of the room to grab his coat and Thomas huffs a laugh. He moves behind him, putting a tender but firm hand on Alex’s hip.  
“You know,” He breathes after Alex halts and makes a small swallowing noises at the back of his throat. “If you just wanted me to ruin you again, you could have just texted me. No need to be such a bitch at work.”  
Alex turns around swiftly, scowling up at Thomas, a pink flush painted across his face. “I just said what had to be said. If you got your head out of your ass, maybe you could do the same.”  
Thomas growls, his hand shifting around to strike Alexander’s ass and squeeze it, firmly.  
Alex gasps and whimpers, biting his lower lip.  
Thomas bends down so his lips brushed over Alex’s ear. “My place, 8:00 PM, sweetheart. You better be there.”  
Alex whimpers again, and nods, as Thomas leans back up and kisses his forehead.  
“Good boy.” And with that, Thomas struts out of the room, smirking smugly to himself and mapping out exactly what would happen.  
\--  
Thomas watches the TV, not taking in anything whatsoever, just the small clock on the lower right-hand side.  
Finally, at 7:43 PM, his apartment doorbell rings, causing Thomas to smirk and remain sitting just to piss the smaller man off. A moment passes before, the doorbell goes off erratically, making Thomas jump and mumble a small curse. He stands and walks quickly to the door, swinging it open and producing a flushed and hard Alexander Hamilton.  
Thomas smirks, his tongue running over his lower lip. “Wow. It’s not even 8 yet.” He chides, clicking his tongue. “Someone must be needy.”  
Alexander opens his mouth with a smartass response, but Thomas shushes him. “Huh, maybe I should make you wait. You need to learn time management, darling.”  
“No! No, I’ll be good, just..” Alex trials off, biting down on his lip, a look one might make after biting into a lemon.  
“Just what Alexander?” Thomas purrs, slipping his finger under the shorters chin, lifting it up to face him.  
“Just.. just fuck me.” He whimpers. “Please?”  
Thomas laughs, patting Alex’s cheek condescending. “Yeah, no, that’s not happening tonight, darling. C’mon in.”  
A confused expression washes over Alex’s face as he watches Thomas with narrowed eyes. “What.. What do you mean?”  
“You’ll see, darling.” Thomas murmurs, leading Alexander back to the bedroom, and turning on the lamp in the corner to a dim glow. “On the bed, completely nude.” He commands, firmly.  
Alex whimpers, shucking off his shirt and pants, then crawling onto the unmade sheets.  
“Ah,” Thomas chides, sliding a hand down Alex’s back and sides touching the almost completely faded bruises that littered his tan skin. “I do believe I said completely nude, Alexander.”  
Alex squeaks again, quickly sliding off his boxers, to revile his flushes and leaking cock. But, unfamiliar to Thomas was the much darker bruises scattered around his on his thighs, that Thomas didn’t put there. He glances at Alex’s face but he seemed unphased by Thomas seeing the new marks, his head tilted back and his back arched.  
Thomas reaches around and slaps his ass, hard and watches Alex’s eyes fly open and he moans softly.  
“You are such a little slut, aren’t you?” Thomas growls. “Who was it, whore?” His thumb presses into one of the smaller and less prominent hickeys, causing Alex to whine and whimper.  
“J-John..” He whimpers out, to which Thomas scoffs. Alexander and John Laurens had a somewhat, interesting relationship. They had fucked in college once or twice, according to Lafayette, and Thomas would something catch them eye-fucking each other, during meetings.  
“Of course. You can hardly keep your dick in your pants when he even looks at you.” Thomas hums, trailing his fingers up to Alexander’s leaking cock. “Such a dirty whore.”  
Thomas’ pants had become excruciatingly tight and he bites down on his lower lip. He gives Alexander a few lazy strokes, making the mother man arch off the bed and moan Thomas’ name.  
“Hold still, slut,” Thomas growls, giving Alex a small pat to the rear.  
Alexander’s glossed over eyes watch him move from the side of the expensive bed to the closet, then he glances down at his flushed, and soaked cock. Alex hates how Thomas had this kind of effect over him all the time. He couldn’t count all the times Thomas had called him a bitch and he had to get off in the bathroom. He wasn’t looking for anything at all serious, or anything for that matter, but when he showed up at this very apartment to rant and rage to Thomas, he was pleasantly surprised of how he wanted their activities to go on.  
Alexander’s thoughts scatter apart as he feels a cold and wet object press against his hole. He lets out a lewd moan, trying to push back on the object.  
“Ah, ah.” Thomas purrs, holding up a black and large dildo, that almost made Alex’s mouth water. “I don’t know if you can take it, sweetheart.” Alex whines, bucking his hips up and hitting Thomas with the biggest pair of bedroom eyes known to man. He grins a bit at the small hitch at Thomas’ breathing. “Let me stretch you out, baby boy. What color?”  
Alexander arches his back and tilts his head back. “Green. Please. Green.” He whines, spreading his legs, and causes Thomas’ eyes to darken. He closes his eyes, and lesions as Thomas lubes up his finger and mutter about how Alexander could never get enough.  
His light brown eyes, snap open and dirty and moan falls like water from his lips as he feels the blunt pad of Thomas’ finger prodding at his entrance.  
“Thomas..” He breathes, pushing his hips forward to take more of him.  
“Already stretched out,” Thomas mutters in thought, causing a flush of embarrassment to wash over Alexander’s face. “You did this before you came over, didn’t you? Just wanting to get my cock in you as soon as possible, you whore.”  
Alexander makes a small gasping noises mixed with desperate moans, as he clinches around Thomas’ finger that was removed as quickly as it had come, making Alex whine with need.  
“So needy..” Thomas hums, and Alex jumps at the blunt, and cold head of the dildo pressing into him. He lets out lewd and dirty moans, loving the stretch the dildo caused.  
Thomas pushes it all the way in, until the white base with a ring on it, to pull it out, was the only part showing. Tears brimmed Alexander’s eyes from how amazing it felt all the way inside him.  
“Okay, up.” Thomas crips, as you would trying to get someone out of bed.  
“W-what?” Alex coaks, leaning up on his elbows, and his needy eyes widening.  
“It’s time for you to leave,” Thomas tells him plainly as if it were obvious. He pulls Alex up, firmly but in a way to make sure he didn’t hurt the smaller man. “Go home and sleep, and if you don’t wear it into work, I will find out.” He murmurs lowly, and help Alex back into his boxers, which was just Thomas yanking them up and over his ass. Alex just babbles to him, not making much sense, and allows Thomas to slip on his shirt.  
Soon, Thomas was walking him to the door, grinning like the devil.  
“But- But you’re still hard,” Alex whined, glaring at him and shifting awkwardly around because of the dildo.  
“I’ll take care of it sweetheart, but thanks for the concern.” Thomas drawls, snarkily and closes the door right in Alex’s face.  
\--  
Alexander considers taking it out before work the next morning, just to get back at Thomas. But, of course, he doesn’t.  
Thomas walks back him into work and makes sure nobody was behind them before squeezing Alex’s ass.  
Alexander yelps and glares at him, flush rising into his cheeks.  
“Good boy.” Thomas purrs into his ear, apparently feeling the hard ring on the dildo. Alex just grumbles, trying, and succeeding, to beat down the coil of arousal that formed in his lower back. Thomas winks at him moving away and into the office building. Alex growls softly to himself.  
As soon as they walk into the main office area, after checking in, Lafayette stands at the door smiling slyly at Alexander.  
“Beautiful Morning isn’t it, Alexander?”  
“Uh-huh.” Alex grumbles and Thomas snickers. Alex shoots a couple glasses at him, trying to take in the gorgeous view of his body, but didn’t want to be caught staring. He’s leaned back slightly with a smug smirk tugging slightly at his lips, and if Alex had struggled to beat the surge of arousal earlier, he was sure struggling now.  
“Huh.” Lafayette hums and whistles, then cupping his hands around his plush lips he calls: “Mr. Madison and Mr. Burr, conference room.”  
Only a moment later all five men were sitting around the dark table and looking at Lafayette to speak. James sits in front of him, and Thomas is seated next to him, a bit far away for Alexander’s linking, but he would never admit it. Lafayette starts to speak about George and the way he wanted the seating arrangements at work to be, but Alexander zones out, picking at his fingernails, and for once in his life, not wanting to start anything with Thomas.

Four minutes later, the dildo starts vibrating.

Alexander moans but covers it up with a very fake, and slightly broken cough. He continues to “cough” for just a while longer before thinking that maybe he could stand it just a little better now.  
Alex throws all caution to the wind and makes eye contact with Thomas before rocking back on the vibe, making him clinch down on his lip, to shut himself up.  
Thomas’ face is slightly flushed, but he’s smirking at watching Lafayette with fake intense.  
The vibrations stop momentarily, only to start back up again, but on a higher and more spaced out vibes. But the worst thing of all was that when Alex had rocked back onto the dildo, it had shoved itself right agent his prostate and he was so close to cumming in his nice work slacks. He can hold himself, he’s done it before, but then again, he’s never had a vibrator right next to his prostate.  
“Okay. I think..” Lafayette murmurs, stacking a couple of papers together. “I think we might be done, my friends.”  
At these simple words Alex stands abruptly and tells the room one word, “Bathroom” and he’s walking quickly down the hall and into the far men's restroom, that hardly anyone used because of how far it was away from everything.  
Alexander goes into the stall, not bothering to lock the stall door as he pulls his flushed and hard cock free from its confines. A relieved gasp, laced with remnants of a moan falls from his mouth as he starts to slowly stroke himself, the vibe in his ass slowing down to a stop. He’s so close just a few more strokes. He’s almost there.  
As he tilts his head back, just a few tugs away from cumming onto his pants, the bathroom door is slammed open and loudly locked by someone.  
The feet pad down to his stall and he sits so still, he could have been mistaken for a statue.  
The anonymous person pushes the door open and a smug and flushed face stares down at him.  
“Alexander.” Thomas greets and smirks at him, his eyes glazed over with lust. “Wow,” he whistles. Alex almost growls, his dick throbbing in his hand, but he knows if he’s good he’ll get what he wanted last night soon. “Getting off at work in the bathroom stall. Not surprising for a slut like you.” Thomas’ smirk as drilling into Alexander’s mind and he so desperately wanted it to just be wiped off his face. “Couldn’t even be bothered to lock the damn stall door.”  
Alexander whimpers, a sound that makes the aforementioned smirk grow wider.  
“Seeing as you’re getting off in the middle of office hours, I suppose I could help you out.” Thomas hums, and lifts him from the toilet seat and pushes him face first into the stall wall, and only then did Alexander really notice the rather large boner, only because it was pressed into the cleft of his ass. Not that he was complaining.  
“Color?” He murmurs into Alex’s ear, a very small gesture to ask if he was alright, that warmed Alexander’s insides.  
“Green, green, plea-.” But his begging was cut short by fingers coming around to his lips to shush him. But Alexander, being the brat he was, smirks and licks up Thomas’ pointer and middle finger, taking them both into his mouth and sucking slightly.  
Thomas growls, rutting his hips harshly into Alex’s ass, causing the smaller of the two men to moan around the fingers in his mouth.  
Thomas pulls them out and wipes them on Alex’s ass cheek. “Such a dirty slut.” He growls, and Alex hears the clank of his belt buckle hitting the tiled floor, followed by the rustling of fabric.  
The vibrator’s ring sticks out of his ass and Alex can feel Thomas’ fingers wrap around it, and he moves it just a little, pressing it right into his prostate over and over again. As for his other hand, it’s covering Alexander’s lips firmly.  
“Now, we don’t want the office to know what a good little whore you are for me, do we?” Thomas murmurs softly, to which Alex nods and whimpers softly, and if it weren't for the hand over his mouth and the threat of the office knowing of their activity, he would have been screaming.  
“Do you want me to replace this toy with my cock?” Thomas says in a hot whisper against his ear. In a desperate response, Alex whines into Thomas’ hand trying to say the word ‘yes’ and ‘please’ over and over again. He perks his ass up, pressing it against Thomas’ hardon, which makes the other man gasp and buck his hips, whining very softly. Alex grins against his hand, and Thomas yanks the dildo out, causing a high pitched moan to fall from Alex’s lips, and caught by Thomas’ hand.  
Thomas chuckles and presses the blunt head of his cock against Alex’s hole, making the other man whine and push his ass back, trying to get the rest of Thomas inside him.  
“Patience, my dear.” Thomas sighs, a soft innuendo against the outer shell of his ear.  
Fireworks explode throughout Alex’s body as Thomas presses another inch into him, while he murmurs “good boy” into his ear.  
“Holy shit..” Thomas pants, pushing into him and he groans, gripping his fingers into the soft skin on Alex's hips, his fingernails digging in and probably leaving bruises. "I had a vibe in you the entire night, how are you still so tight?"  
Alexander just moans in response and, with a quick and urgent need for more, shoves his hips back taking Thomas all the way in with just one thrust. Thomas moans softly into his ear and Alex gasps and moans, wantonly into his hand.  
"Such a fucking whore." Thomas grunts, giving sharp trusts in between his words. Alex feels tears of pleasure spill down his cheek and Thomas swats his ass, making him whine. He angles himself, not pulling out at all, and starts to move his hips fast from the original slow pace they were going at. Thomas mutters ribald things into Alex's ear and Alexander feels so close, as Thomas rams fastly, and head on into his prostate. He bites down on his lower lip behind Thomas' hand.  
"Such a good boy, taking my cock so well." Thomas coos into his ear, following it up with a low moan.  
"Gonna-." Alexander gasps into Thomas' palm, rutting weakly and uselessly onto the stall wall. Thomas reaches around and takes Alex's wrists into his fingers and holds his arms behind his back, as he rams mercilessly into his prostate.  
"No," Thomas growls into his ear, moving one of his hands to wrap his long and elegant dark fingers around Alex's leaking cock. He tightens them and Alex whines and moans loudly, but thankfully they're caught by Thomas' hand.  
Four amazing and agonizing thrusts later, Thomas spills into Alexander's hole, moaning and bucking wildly. Thomas pushes in a couple more times, before releasing Alex's cock.  
"Cum for me, sweetheart." He huffs over Alex's ear, and Alexander spills all over the stall wall, tears spilling over his cheek and Thomas thrusting lazily into him to milk the orgasm. He sees white and sparks buzz down his veins and throughout his body.  
As Alex comes down from the extream high, he feels Thomas release his lips, tuck a piece of his long coffee-colored hair behind his ear, and Thomas' cum leak out of him.  
Thoma leans down, and Alex opens his mouth to ask what he was doing, but before he could even form the words, Thomas licks into his hole, and Alex's body spasms, throwing all thoughts out of his head.  
"Thomas, holy- holy shit." He moans softly into his hand.  
A second later, Alex feels rather empty as Thomas stands up. Thomas takes him by the shoulders and turns him, smirking, a small dribble of his own cum on the side of his dark lips.  
"Just wanted to taste the both of us together." He murmurs, leaning forward and connecting their lips. Alex huffs a small laugh, leaning forward into the kiss, due to the rather hard fuck he had just received.  
Thomas hums and pulls away. "Are you going to stop acting like such a little bitch now?" He asks, and Alex could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Ugh, fine. It's fun seeing you mad though." He whines although he was grinning back.  
"I know, sweetheart." He trails his fingers over Alex's sides, knowing how much he loved being touched after sex. Alex leans into Thomas' touch and sighs.  
"Come over tonight?" Alex whispers, moving forward to wrap his arms around Thomas' neck, pressing his chest flush against the taller's.  
"I'm not stepping foot into your shitty apartment." He mutters, and Alexander laughs.

"Fair enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I'm tired and this is my first work yee yee. Comments are amazing and I must have them to live thanks. - Eliza


End file.
